Marvel High
by COOLIRONHULK34
Summary: Marvel characters at high school. Tony wants revenge on the school
1. Chapter 1 Tony's dillema

Iron man was it his locker he was nerovuosu obecaue he hasd to go to his leasyt facvorit e class biologe. He was sweating out his nees. "Whats the problem? His frend bruce baner came up to him and asked him the queston. "Im goig 2 mr Coulson class he doesn't like me much." "Thst sucks" Bruce retorted. Tony went to his claas. "Your late" mr Coulson said menacely. "Sorry said to;ny sheeply . "I don't like late boys couson admitted. Tony replies "Thsts not good" he sits down next to captain America. Captain America is never late an get good grade. "u need 2 b more repsonible says cap. Tony thinks steve is annoying he he talks to him "I hate this stupoid high school. Clas was over iron man leaves and talk 2 his frend bruce again they wer goin 2 jim togeth and would leav at the same time. "theres spiderman says bruce lets bully him hahhahahahahahahhahaahaaahahha. They walk iver to him. "hey guys peter talkedto them. Shut your mouth stupoisd spider your powers suck "Stop[ guys thats mean!" Its true you gay bich!" tony yelled with a spark r shoud I say STARKK HAHAh

SPoider an shot hs web at the bullies. Bruce immedaintle turned into HULK. "HULKNSMAMSH! HE SMASHED AGT SPOIDERMAN AND SPIOJDER HSOT HIS WEB HARD

Principle nick fury came out o his ofice "what sgoing okjn\\ boys?" "Nothing tony repoim to him. Nothing….

Tony sat in the ofice being scalded. "WHAAT DO YOU THINKL YOUIR DOIDNG BBULLYING OTHETRIO DSTIUDNETN S THAT SBULLSHDTI YOIUD FIUCKJIOGH FOIPRIOJVKC SAD POIJECE OF OF SHIT PUSOYOSY

Tony stared to cry a little jbit. …toyn sat down in his room he was suspended. He crie d a lot he felet soo bad for doing this shit. He doent want to be a bad chiold.. sudden lyh his cell phone rang. "Heelo he asked "Hello tomy I underatanad you have been suspended Yeah wats it to you? Do u want revenge on the school Tony thought anout it.. Maybe he did want revenge on the school IT WAS DAMN STUPID! Yes I do want reveng e but who is this.

Meet at asgard general store and you'll find out…..

Tony sneaek d out o fhi shouse to asgard. HE went in and the owener ODIN sad hello. His son; thor was working ther. "hi thro said tony. He went to the back of the sotre

THANOS

Yes it is me ia m thanos and I have an idea fo rryou tony stark . as well ask you I hate the school marvel high school I want revenge like you. We need 2 kill people….

Why should I kill people tony replied

We must or the school wil kill us they are vey stupoid in the way they can drive kid to suicide and we can kill them b4 theyh killl all the kids in the damn school.

Im not sure said tony

I have an amazing paln said thanos we will rule the school and make it however we want.

Lets hear it.

You break int the school at night and implement int ot he school computer the ultron software using inspect element. Ultron will take over the school and do wahat we say. THEY WILL BEE POWERLESSSSS MWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH

Tony lkniw this waws a good plan so he thought he should agree hut he didnt want to get in to eben mor troulbe….ok ill do it


	2. Chapter 2 Ultron Begins

Auther's note: Thadnk u all for reading chapter 1. Pleese revew and fave thius and I wil right more. This chaprter will be longer andf it will b good.

Break ins. Usualy in a d breajk in they taek someething. This time he will b leVING SOMETHINg. The scool closed at 8 and ironman waitd til the last janiter left in his was iron manss tiem to to shine. Tony was in his I ron man suit was on toip of the school sat midnight. He vcut into the roof and got in . he alwalked to the front ofice. And to the main computer he went. He tok out a USB flashdrive form his plluged it on the computor drive;

INPUT ULTRON PASSWERD

PASWORD:_-_

Iron man look ed at his poket for the papper with the pasweorid on it. The paperer was no;t in sight.

"Oh no wat am I gonna do?  
>looking for something?" a voice said from the distanse. Iron mand looked over<p>

LOKI

Tis I loki the achool paid me to protet it form breakins like u.

You cant stop me loki retoretetd iron man

Loki lunged at oir n man slapeed him in the face. Iron man punched loki right back on the face.

Loki taok out his staff and started thrashging about with it . ir on am shot out o fhsi hand canon. Liki was on the ground

WOW

Loki was very flisterred "I have your password il give I tto you just tell me what its for.

No I cant thanos wili kill me.

Then take it form me.

Theis waw I a werid request since he was on the gorujnd bloody. Iron man cocked his fist bac k but it was bloicked by a sword

DEDPOOL

Deadpol slashed his sord at tony sliced his armour tony jumpd back he was hurted heshot at deadpoll and dead poool was down for the count. Tony grabed the slip of paper from loki. He brought I t to be computed.

ULTTRON SOFTWAER ACTIVAITED

Mishun complet says tony

He jumps outt the window and he runs all the way home.

The next day at school tony is sitting at his desk . bruce abner is sitting next othime .

"whya re you smiling tony?"

"bye the end of today im gunna rule this damn school."

"whwTA R EOYU R talkimg about"

Youll" see

Captian maerica walks into the room. What re the se rumors I see about you tony he says

I will own you says tony

"what the hell?" steve avenged?

The power wemt off in the scohool.

"HElo. Welcome to ultron. Enjoy yiur stay"

Military drones rushed in and took over the school. Everyone waa hostage but tony. Tony was lifted into the skh and the ceiling and was worshioped by lower people.

"tony whats going on were DYING" SAYS Bruce

I don't want yu to die tony says before he is whisked wawy by ultron. He si taken to thanos

"thanos are my firne ds goning to be okay like bruce?"

"they are not your fredns I am your frend. If they owere yer frend s they would ahaev trued to help you I did and your ok now."

"but they've ebeen with me forever I can t just leave

Tgey don tcare abiut you anymore and you should lmove on

"but btu btu tbtyb"

"its ok tony I can haelp you eben mreo. I need oyou to do more missions.

Ok I guess I can help for a little longer…

CLIFFHANGER THAMS FOR READING GUYS MAKE SURE TO REVEWWE AND I WILL RITE MORE


End file.
